


Souvenirs d'hiver et chaude étreinte

by MaevaCerise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Couple, Ficothèque Ardente, Love, M/M, Romance, Winter, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevaCerise/pseuds/MaevaCerise
Summary: Raphaël pouvait sentir la neige craquer sous ses pas, ses empreintes formant un chemin derrière lui pour quiconque voudrait le suivre. Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire cela ? Si quelqu’un avait songé à demander au jeune homme où il se dirigeait d’un pas tranquille, l’esprit ailleurs, son souffle formant un nuage de buée, il aurait simplement répondu « J’ai un rendez-vous ».





	Souvenirs d'hiver et chaude étreinte

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir,
> 
> Voici un OS réalisé lors de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente le 29 décembre 2017 Spéciale Saint Sylvestre. Le défi comprend comme thème la séduction, comme mots obligatoires : "frimas, bombe, se languir" et la contrainte Carpe Diem a inséré dans le texte.  
> Je n'ai eu ni le temps de relire ou corriger. J'étais épuisée quand j'ai écrit donc pardonnez le manque de cohérence, de charme et les fautes.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Où qu’il portât son regard sur l’horizon, Raphaël ne pouvait que songer que l’hiver était bien installé comme s’il ne comptait plus jamais repartir. Il pouvait sentir la neige craquer sous ses pas, ses empreintes formant un chemin derrière lui pour quiconque voudrait le suivre. Mais qui serait assez fou pour faire cela ? Si quelqu’un avait songé à demander au jeune homme où il se dirigeait d’un pas tranquille, l’esprit ailleurs, son souffle formant un nuage de buée, il aurait simplement répondu « J’ai un rendez-vous. ». Raphaël se sentait étrangement serein, lui qui pourtant n’appréciait guère ni l’hiver ni le froid. Pourtant, alors que ses pas le menaient assurément vers sa destination, son cœur **se languissait**. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ses jambes le portaient dans ce paysage vaste et glacial. Il savait simplement qui il espérait retrouver. Un homme si magnifique, si merveilleux, si parfait qu’il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu’il fut sien. Comme s’il l’avait évoqué, le **frimas** sembla disparaître pour laisser la place à un bel homme aux yeux verts recouvert d’une couche de givre ruisselante. Il s’avança pour se retrouver plus près, son souffle effleurant celui de son homme.  
– Tu aimes te révéler dans le froid, murmura avec amusement Raphaël. Il n’osait pas le toucher de peur qu’il ne disparaisse comme un mirage. Son mirage. Un sorcier qui désirait l’avoir dans sa vie malgré la peur qu’il avait du surnaturel. Son Ad’.  
– Si frileux, amour répondit avec tendresse Adrian. J’aime surtout le plaisir de te réchauffer par la suite.  
Adrian se tourna ensuite pour observer autour d’eux, admirant le décor enneigé qui se révélait à eux. Les arbres portaient une ramure d’un blanc éclatant, étincelant comme un diamant au soleil. Le lac beaucoup plus loin étincelait comme un miroir couché, aveuglant par instant. Ce lieu ne leur était pas inconnu. Adrian savait que s’ils continuaient encore plus sur leur droite, il trouverait une grotte naturelle, qu’il aimait explorer. Il y avait emmené Raphaël et l’avait une nouvelle fois séduit, jouant cette fois-ci de la magie pour parer les murs et le plafond de la cavité de milliers d’éclats de diamants, des petites flammes d’or tourbillonnant autour d’eux pour leur prodiguer de la chaleur et dans un nid de couvertures douces et chaudes, Adrian l’avait pris un nombre incalculable de fois alors que les stalactites et la magie créaient une symphonie presque irréelle. Raphaël se souvenait même plus à vrai dire du nombre d’orgasmes que son amant avait réussi à lui procurer, le laissant merveilleusement endolori et dorloté lorsque le jour était venu. Adrian ne pouvait s’en empêcher, encore plus à présent que la magie pouvait s’exprimer librement, il se faisait un plaisir et un devoir de toujours  séduire et combler son amant. Il ne le prendrait jamais pour acquis.  
Raphaël esquissa un sourire tremblant comme s’il se doutait des pensées de son homme, son corps frissonnant sous son immobilité. En quelques enjambées, Adrian fut terriblement proche, aspirant son souffle directement à ses lèvres, lui murmurant encore qu’il l’aimait, qu’il pouvait l’amener de nouveau là-bas. Raphaël n’arrivait pas à appréhender un tel amour à son encontre, il ne pouvait que s’en émerveiller et craindre le moment où tout reprendrait ses doigts, le laissant encore une fois sur le côté de la route. Et effectivement, à peine voulut-il le prendre dans ses bras que son sorcier s’évapora.  
– Réveille-toi, amour.  
Raphaël sentit son monde basculé un instant alors que le froid semblait de plus en plus pénétrant. Il gémit, tentant d’ouvrir ses yeux, épuisé par ce simple effort. Il se souvenait d’être sorti sur la terrasse et de s’être enfermé dehors par accident, ça y est, cela lui revenait. Protecteur, Adrian l’aida à se lever et l’enveloppa dans une étreinte, semblant vouloir le serrer contre lui au point de ne plus faire qu’un.  
–Oh, Raph’, tu es gelé.  
Raphaël allait bien, juste un coup de mou et un peu d’engourdissement dû au froid. Il papillonna des paupières, souriant à son amant pour le rassurer. Celui-ci semblait inquiet comme s’il était une **bombe** sur le point d’exploser… ou une victime prête à succomber. Raphaël dut le rassurer et sourit en voyant le mode protecteur de son homme pleinement éveillé.  
Adrian le portait comme s’il ne pesait rien, se dirigeant à grands pas vers leur chambre.  
–Je ne veux pas dormir, tu sais ?  
Adrian eut un petit rire amusé alors qu’il les déshabillait par magie. En quelques secondes Raphaël fut recouvert par un corps ferme et musclé. Adrian s’était lové contre lui, appuyé sur ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour ne pas l’écraser.  
Raphaël se sentait encore engourdi étrangement, même s’il n’avait plus vraiment froid et son esprit était déjà nettement plus alerte.  
– D’accord, Raph’. Tu me diras comment tu t’es retrouvé coincé dehors ?  
– La faute à ton chat, demande-le-lui…  
Adrian afficha un pli soucieux sur son front en l’observant, faisant mine de se redresser, mais Raphaël l’agrippa, enfonçant ses doigts dans son dos pour le retenir contre lui.  
–Plus tard. Reste contre moi.  
Adrian eut un soupir amusé, laissant les minutes s’égrener.  
–Je rêvais de toi…  
–Vraiment ? Raconte-moi.  
Raphaël lui parla de l’immensité blanche, du froid, du paysage, de la grotte et de ses promesses. Il ne put s’empêcher de se trémousser sous les souvenirs, son corps échauffé par celui de son amant contre lui. Adrian ne pouvait que se reconnaître dans la description de son autre lui dans ce rêve, mais encore une fois il réalisait la peur de l’abandon de son amant qui le voyait toujours comme un rêve trop beau pour être vrai. Adrian n’appréciait pas cette idée, mais **carpe diem** il travaillait au jour le jour pour prouver son amour et son attachement à Raphaël. Il ne comptait ni disparaître ni le laisser.  
– Je me souviens de cette surprise, souffla simplement Adrian en parlant de la grotte.  
–J’aime quand tu me surprends, avoua Raphaël.  
–Je vois cela… Mieux, je sens cela.  
Adrian se pencha pour embrasser amoureusement son amant qui ondulait doucement sous lui, frottant leur membre à nu l’un contre l’autre. L’une de ses mains glissait sur les muscles fermes du dos de son sorcier, l’autre se positionnait sur sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Adrian sourit contre ses lèvres, prenant petit à petit la direction de leur étreinte, ses baisers dérivant sur le corps alangui sous lui qui semblait l’échauffer et l’attirer tout à la fois. Pourtant aucun d’eux ne précipitant les choses, semblant apprécier l’idée de se goûter entièrement, de s’enlacer, de se frotter l’un contre l’autre au fil de leurs envies tout en langueur et en tendresse. La soirée ne faisait que commencer après tout.


End file.
